Pride Changed Everything
by SuperSaiyanInfinity
Summary: What would of happened if Raditz had came to Earth with his partners? And then what would happen if Raditz and Nappa rebelled against Vegeta? Well, this is the story of one path that the universe could of taken.
1. Chapter One: The Arrival

**Pride Changed Everything**

**Chapter One: The Arrival**

**~Skies of Planet Earth~**

Three space-pods raced through the sky towards the ground and collided with the ground in a violent explosion on farm. Three aliens stepped out.

"Vegeta. Is this the planet Kakarot was assigned to take over? It doesn't look conquered to me." Nappa said.

"It looks like Kakarot blew it." Raditz said.

"Quit your whining and let's go find the scum." Vegeta said silencing them both. They searched for a high power level and found a cluster far out. They were about to fly off when a farmer shakily came up to them.

"Don't move! Ya' hear me!" he said holding his gun. They read his power level. Five.

"Ha! Your power level is pitiful.

"Hey! Don't mock me!" The farmer said firing his gun. Raditz caught the bullet and flicked it back killing him.

"Let's go." Vegeta said and they took off.

**~Meanwhile~**

Piccolo meditated on a plateau. Then he felt the Saiyans.

"What was that!" he said.

"I'd better check it out." He said and flew towards the Saiyans.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Are we there yet?" Nappa asked.

"If you start that again I will kill you." Vegeta said.

"Okay, calm down Vegeta." Nappa said as they speed towards Kame House.

_Why hasn't Kakarot fulfilled his mission? We had high hopes for him, it doesn't make sense. _Raditz thought. Then they arrived.

"We're here." Raditz said as they landed. Vegeta and Nappa floated up in the sky.

"W-who are you?" Bulma asked.

"Why are you here!" Goku asked.

"Hello, so we finally meet again." Raditz said to Goku and Vegeta and Nappa were silent.

"You've grown up. I recognize you, little Kakarot." Raditz said and Goku replied

"Kaka-what?" While Vegeta said

"Don't get emotional Raditz. This is a professional mission."

"Yeah. And yes, that's your name.

"Huh?" Everyone said and Krillin said

"Who are they? I guess they're nuts."

"Kakarot, what have you been doing all these years? Your mission was to terminate all life forms on this planet. So, why haven't you carried it out?" Raditz asked pointing at Goku.

"Yes, Kakarot, that's why we're here." Vegeta said.

"Uh…Huh?" Goku said confused

"Listen, misters I don't know who you guys are, but I think you've got the wrong party. Shoo, shoo!" Krillin said stepping forward and making a shooing movement with his hand.

"I think you guys have had had too much eggnog and I'm here to show you off the island." Krillin continued stepping towards Raditz.

"Krillin watch out!" Goku said as suddenly Raditz's tail wrapped around his waist glowed and slapped Krillin straight into the Kame House.

"Ha. Fool." Nappa said.

"Huh, a tail! He's got a tail too!" Goku said astonished.

"So you know who we are at last, hmm?" Raditz asked.

"What are you talking about! I've never seen any of you before!" Goku said. Gohan got scared and began to rush over to Goku saying

"Daddy!"

"Gohan, go, get back." Goku said.

'Hey, tell me, did you ever suffer a serious blow to the head when you were young?" Raditz asked

"What?" Goku said

"When you were a kid. Did you ever hit your head!" Vegeta clarified growing angry with this nonsense. Gohan continued to hug Goku's leg and Goku pulled him off and gave him to Bulma.

"Did you hear me?' Raditz asked his voice growing angry.

"I don't remember it very well, but I did hit my head when I was a child." Goku said. Raditz growled as Goku said

"I still have a scar where it happened."

"You fool, he forgot!" Vegeta said.

"I forgot what! Tell me!" Goku said angrily.

"Goku." Master Roshi said, "There's something you're grandfather told me I think you should know. A long time ago, you're Grandpa Gohan found some sort of space ship in the woods. And there you were lying right there in a little round pod. Gohan tried to take care of you, but you were wild, uncontrollable! And unusually powerful for a baby. You wanted nothing to do with Gohan's kindnesses. Then one day there was an accident. You fell into a ravine and badly injured your head. But you recovered, and from that day on, you became a happy, loving boy."

"I'm from Outer Space?" Goku said.

"Yes." Roshi said.

"Alright, who are you?" Goku asked Raditz. "What do you want from me!"

"ohhh." Krillin groaned and Goku said

"Hey, Krillin are you alright?"

"Be careful Goku he's not normal." Krillin said rubbing his head.

"You're not normal either my forgetful friend." Raditz said.

"Huh?"

"You were born on the planet, Vegeta. You are a space-fighter, a Saiyan warrior! Just like me…" Raditz said. Everyone was shocked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Raditz, your big brother!"

"Goku ahs a-a…brother!" Krillin exclaimed in shock.

"Goku…he looks like-like you!" Bulma said.

"Why should I believe you!" Goku asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Why does Goku live on Earth if he's from another planet?" Krillin asked

"Hehe, simple. We had clients who were in desperate need of a planet like this so Kakarot was sent to get it ready for takeover. You see we Saiyans are kind of like planet brokers. We find planets that would bring a high price in the galactic market and send our warriors there to purge them of any life and get them ready for sale." Vegeta said flying down with Nappa.

"We send adult fighters to planets with strong inhabitants, but planets with weaklings like Earth, one of our babies is sufficient to carry out the order. Kakarot was sent to clean up this planet, but he obviously forgot his mission." Raditz said.

"If what you say is true you Saiyans are an abomination! You're space pirates, that's what you are!" Krillin said.

"How can you send little babies off into space by themselves!" Bulma accused.

"That's enough!" Raditz said angrily "Don't get me mad!"

"Kakarot! With the help of the full moon, you could of destroyed them all in a few years! If only you had remembered!" Raditz said.

"What's the full moon got to do with it?" Goku asked.

"What happened to your tail Kakarot!" Raditz asked angrily.

"My tail? Why?"

"Answer me! Now!" Raditz roared.

"It was removed for good, a long time ago!" Goku said.

"You fool you know what you've done! Your true power is gone now! You've lost your ability to transform at the full moon. Now I see how you can be on good terms with these weaklings!"

"This is my home, and it's my friends, so it doesn't matter what you say I am! And you don't act like any brother I'd want to have! My name is Goku and I live here! Now leave us alone!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah, just go!" Bulma said.

"Even if you are brothers, he doesn't have to destroy planets like you three!" Roshi said.

"Goku even saved this planet once, misters so go away!" Krillin said.

"Hah, so baby brother wants to be left alone. Well, it's a pity I can't allow that. Our Planet Vegeta met with an unfortunate accident. Three years ago a huge comet smashed into it, causing it to explode, wiping out everyone! The entire Saiyan race was destroyed! Only four of us were gone when it happened…You're one of the four Kakarot. You see, you're very valuable to us. As a matter of fact, we could use your help right now, little brother." Raditz said.

"We've found a choice planet that will bring a premium rate. Unfortunately it requires a little extra manpower. That's where you come in. Well, now what do you think?" Nappa said landing next to Vegeta.

"Are you excited? You should be! I've come to take you back into the fold." Raditz said.

"I've had enough! You don't have to worry about that, the answer is no!" Goku yelled

"Interesting. A tail? Now, there is a true Saiyan!" Raditz said looking at Gohan.

"Alright. Let's take the boy instead!" Nappa said.

"No you won't!" Bulma said.

"We'll see." Raditz said. "I see the fire inside you brother, you should come with us! It is in you blood, you love to fight!"

"Now." Nappa said and began to step towards Gohan.

"Get him dad!" Gohan said and Krillin said

"I'm right here with you. Goku."

"Just stay close to Gohan!" Goku said as Nappa advanced.

"Watch him Goku!" Roshi said. Goku suddenly punched at Nappa and in a flash Raditz was in front of him and kneed him in the gut. Goku flew into the air and landed farther away. Nappa nodded towards Raditz and Raditz nodded back. Gohan ran towards Goku and Nappa picked up Gohan.

"Kakarot. Listen carefully. We're taking your kid with us while you think things over. It's high time the boy knew his uncle!" Raditz said laughing.

**Well, this is the first chapter. I just can't wait till the fight, where I can heavily diverge from the canon because it's a pain to have to get all this stuff right.**


	2. Chapter Two: Enemy of My Enemy

**Chapter Two: The Enemy of My Enemy**

"Well, little brother, now that we have…insurance…" Raditz began with a smirk towards the struggling Gohan "Here's our conditions. Bring us a hundred dead Earthlings, at this spot, by tomorrow, or your brat will become _very _close with my fist!" Raditz said laughing at the end. "Bye-Bye." He said mockingly and took off.

"What a weakling. If he doesn't pay up, I'm going to enjoy cracking his bones." Nappa said and Vegeta said in his usual calculating way

"I don't think he will. He's a hero. I know the type. He'll probably make a futile attempt to defeat us." Then we'll crush him and this planet, and move on with our lives. Wouldn't be much of a loss. He's not worth much effort. Even you could beat him." Vegeta finished, referring to Raditz at the end. Raditz scowled at the implication behind that sentence but said

"Yes, who would of thought my little brother would of gotten so soft?'

"If he takes after the big brother…" Nappa said and guffawed.

"Oh, be quiet!" Raditz said.

**Meanwhile…**

"I-I have to get my son! NIMBUS! TO ME!" Goku cried out and struggled to his feet.

"No Goku! You can't go! See what he did to you with one blow!" Roshi protested. Then suddenly Piccolo appeared from nowhere.

"He's right. This…Saiyan far outstrips us both. But our strengths combined…" he said.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Goku asked wincing.

"Yes."

"I-I'll do it to save my son!" Goku said "But why" He asked

"I have my own plans for this world. I just hope I can restrain my nausea at working with you." Piccolo said with contempt and then Goku realized

"How will we find him?"

"Hey, wasn't he wearing a dragon ball on his hat?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah?" Goku said

"Then use the Dragon Radar!" Bulma said.

"Bulma, you're a genius!" Goku said

"…No duh." Bulma said and Goku hopped on his Flying Nimbus, which had just arrived

"Can you keep up with my Nimbus?" Goku asked Piccolo and he smirked and they took off ,with Piccolo flying.

**Meanwhile**

Raditz, Vegeta, and Nappa carrying Gohan landed back at where they had landed originally. The whole way Gohan had been crying constantly and finally Nappa yelled

"God-damn it! Get that thing out of my face!" and Raditz walked over and threw him in his space pod, and closed the door.

"I can still hear the little brats crying through the door. We should just kill him right now." Nappa said, annoyed.

"Have some patience, Nap-" Vegeta began but was cut off by his scouter blinking as it detected a power level.

"Hm? A power level of…710! That's impossible! That's almost as powerful as Kakarot and that other combined! Let's see the location" he said as the scouter blinked and showed the direction. Vegeta turned around. It was…Gohan! In the spacepod!

"What! It's Kakarot's brat! He's showed no indication of this power!" Vegeta said in disbelief.

"No way. That thing's malfunctioning. We'll have to get it checked out when we return." Nappa said and Raditz agreed

"My little brother's brat couldn't possibly have that kind of power. You say how weak his father was!"

"Perhaps…" Vegeta mused thinking _I'm not so sure. I have heard tales about Kakarot's father. That he was almost s strong as my father. Could the strength of skipped a generation? Perhaps Kakarot was faking us? This is interesting indeed…perhaps that brat could be of use after all… _Vegeta's thoughts were stopped by the familiar grumble of a Saiyan's stomach.

"I though I told you all to make sure you were full before we left!" Vegeta accused.

"Not me. I'm a little hungry, but I can hold out for another few hours of real time, probably a few decades in suspended animation." Nappa said.

"You're always hungry Nappa." Vegeta said and then turned to Raditz "Go eat something, before you give away our location to everyone in a hundred miles." Raditz got up and walked over and suddenly in a flash, a nearby animal of some sort that had ventured out was blasted to a crisp and then Raditz hungrily tore into it, finishing it in minutes and discarded the bones. Then suddenly his scouter blinked.

"Two power levels…both in the three hundreds…heading our way. It's Kakarot, and I suppose that green one. How could they have found us!" Raditz said and Vegeta said

"No matter. As I thought, they're here to fight us. Raditz, you can deal with them." Vegeta said and walked over and sat down on a nearby rock.

"Aww. Vegeta, why does he get to have all the fun? No fair!" Nappa whined and Vegeta snapped

"Are you disobeying an order!"

"No." Nappa said and sat down next to him grumbling. A minute or two later Goku and Piccolo arrived. Piccolo looked around and though _this doesn't look good. I don't think we can handle one, let alone three! _His dismay must of shown because Vegeta said

"Oh, don't worry. Raditz will be dealing with you himself. We'll be good little Saiyans and sit on the side-lines." With a smirk on his face, he laid back, his casualness, displaying his complete and justified confidence that they couldn't even scratch him.

"So, you really think you can beat me? What fools." Raditz said guffawing.

"Let's do this." Piccolo said and threw off his turban and cloak, as Goku removed his training gear.

"Looks like their power levels have risen slightly." Vegeta and Raditz observed at the same time.

"Hah! Increase by the hundreds both of you, you'll still be no match for me!" Raditz said and laughed.

_Actually if they both increased by hundreds they probably could defeat him. What weaklings, all three of them. _Vegeta thought wryly.

"If you really think strength is all that matters, then you're no warrior!" Goku said and adopted a battle stance.

_They have a point there _Vegeta thought.

"Let's dance." Piccolo said and Raditz laughed

"Fine, if you wish to hasten your deaths, fine by me! DIE!" he ended with a scream and charged at them. As they lifted their arms, he appeared behind them and struck them both to the ground.

"Wha-!" Goku said as he fell to the ground. Piccolo grunted

"Guh!" As spittle flew from his mouth, and he fell down. As they both got up, Piccolo marveled at his speed. _He attacked from the front, and hit our backs…unbelievable! Is this what Saiyans are really made of?_

_ Man. I can't believe him! _Goku thought.

"Wahaha!" Raditz laughed and then said mockingly "Well, ladies, ready to start _for real_?"

**Well, that's my second chapter.**


End file.
